1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass run.
2. Related Art
Generally, a glass run is provided along an inner periphery of a door frame of an automobile. When the glass run is viewed from a direction of a section thereof, the glass run includes a main body portion having a section in a U-shape comprising a based bottom portion and a vehicle interior side wall portion and a vehicle exterior side wall portion extended from the bottom portion and is provided with a vehicle interior side seal lip and a vehicle exterior side seal lip extended to an inner side of the main body portion. According to the glass run, the main body portion is attached to an attaching portion (channel portion) provided along the inner periphery of the door frame, and peripheral edge portions of inner and outer faces of door glass are sealed by the two seal lips to be pinched thereby.
Further, the glass run is constituted by an extruded portion formed substantially in a linear shape and a molded portion for connecting the extruded portions in a state of making a predetermined angle therebetween, and comprises, for example, a front vertical side portion, an upper side portion and a rear vertical side portion along a shape of the door frame (refer to, for example, JP-A-2006-8045).
Meanwhile, when the glass run is constituted by the extruded portion and the molded portion, a line of connecting the extruded portion and the molded portion appears in an appearance and there is a concern of deteriorating an appearance quality by being caused thereby. Further, there is also a case in which materials of constituting the extruded portion and the molded portion differ from each other, by which colors/glazes of surfaces thereof differ from each other considerably. Also by difference in the colors/glazes, there is a concern of deteriorating the appearance quality. Further, a stepped difference is liable to be formed at a boundary portion (connecting portion) of the extruded portion and the molded portion and there is a concern of deteriorating a sealing performance.
Further, in molding, it is necessary to put a mold (core) for molding respective inner peripheral faces of the main body portion, the vehicle interior side seal lip, and the vehicle exterior side seal lip to the molding portion forming a corner portion of the glass run, and it is general to mold the vehicle interior side wall portion and the vehicle exterior side wall portion by a developed shape of opening the side wall portions in order to maintain a strength of holding the core. However, when the vehicle interior side wall portion and the vehicle exterior side wall portion are deformed to narrow in being attached to the attaching portion, there is a concern of changing a bending angle or the like of the molded portion (corner portion). In this case, a total shape of the glass run cannot follow a shape of the attaching portion and there is a concern of deteriorating a state of being attached to the attaching portion.
Further, it is also proposed to mold a glass run dividedly to a vehicle interior side constituting member and a vehicle exterior side constituting member, thereafter, integrally combining the two constituting members (refer to, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,733).
However, according to the glass run described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,733, in combining the two constituting members, there is not a restriction for a shift in a width direction and a longitudinal direction of the two constituting members when the two constituting members are combined, and therefore, it is difficult to precisely combine the two constituting members over an entire region thereof, depending on cases, there is a concern of deteriorating a sealing performance or deteriorating a state of being attached to an attaching portion.